


Dead Air

by MythicWolf



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a world-ending war to help us find ourselves and face our flaws. Dedicated to Doop.





	1. Dead Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic I wrote for Doop(doopstory, doopcity, whichever works) after reading the awesomeness that was A Simple Test Drive! I’ve dedicated this to him as thanks, and because he inspired me to get out of a rut I've dug myself in. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Suggested listening: Dead Air by CHVRCHES

Something primal is ripping me apart   
It came from within my soul  
I don't even know what this feeling is  
But it's burning and desperate and consuming

\---

Clouds made of Ambien stared down at him. The sky was purple, and the sun tinted the horizon with streaks of orange. 

Smoke choked the view. A broken behemoth lay on the mountain in front of him.

An Arwing was shattered somewhere nearby, as was a Wolfen.

The sounds of war rattled through Wolf's ears as he cowered in a ditch.

He heard a broken groan to his left.

Fox McCloud was laying there, blood pouring from his arm and chest.

"F- Fox?"

"Wonderful situation we're in, huh?" Fox laughed, but it soon turned into coughing.

Wolf felt a sharp pang of… something in his chest. He scrambled over to Fox as plasma fire cut through the purple sky.

"Fox! Stay with me!"

What am I saying?

Fox laughed some more. "Rivals shouldn't encourage each other." 

Wolf blinked while he hovered over Fox. He tried to reach for him, but his right arm erupted in pain. Wolf howled and collapsed next to him.

Fox's weak smile vanished. "You're in bad shape."

"No shit!"

"Are we gonna die here?"

An explosion rattled overhead. Fox looked less like a cocky mercenary and more like a scared pup.

"No."

Wolf untied the bandanna on his neck and wrapped it around Fox's arm. The blood stopped pooling.

"Wolf, I'm scared."

"I know." He cradled Fox's head in his arm. "I know."

What am I doing?

A ship flew overhead. He couldn't tell what side it was on, but it didn't matter.

Fox's blood stained the pink bandanna red. His hands gripped onto Wolf's arm and he gritted his teeth.

"Is your team gonna come?" Wolf leaned against the dirt of the ditch with Fox's head in his lap. Wolf's arm lay uselessly on the ground.

Fox cleared his throat. "It's just me."

Wolf felt his breath catch in his throat. "What?"

Fox touched his chest. His hand became wet with blood. He looked at Wolf with wide eyes.

Wolf took his coat off and set it at his side. He then shed his shirt, balled it up, and pressed it against Fox's chest. Fox set his hand over Wolf's and pushed harder.

"Been working out? You look better than before." Fox grinned and Wolf rolled his eye.

"You lost a lot of blood… what happened?" Another explosion, this one louder. A squadron of fighters screamed above them.

"Shot down. Crawled over here. You?"

"Same."

Fox squeezed Wolf's hand. "My hero."

Wolf felt his face heat up. Get your shit together, he's your rival!

The hell are you saving him for then?

"These damn Venomians are persistent." Wolf looked up at the sky where a group of ships was dogfighting above them. He picked up the shouts and calls of soldiers somewhere in front of them.

"Andross really wants us dead." Fox shut his eyes. "I'm sorry I failed."

"No, you did the best you could." Wolf let go of Fox for a moment to put his coat back on and cover his small gut. "How could we have known it was a trap?"

"The System is in ruins! Andross has even more planets!" Fox tried to raise an arm to the sky, but it just fell limp.

Wolf watched the ships cut through the clouds and leave vapor trails across the sky. The purple melded with the orange and created something beautiful and connected.

A dust cloud rose from somewhere to Wolf's left.

"It's not your fault," he found himself saying.

"My team said that too." Fox grunted and sat up; he leaned against Wolf's chest. Wolf raised an eyebrow but kept his hand on Fox's wound. "You're warm." Wolf blushed again.

"What happened to them?"

"After Venom we had to separate to protect the system. I ended up here with this hell."

"Oh…" Wolf bit his lip. He found himself holding Fox closer.

"Enough of my problems." Fox looked up at Wolf. "Where's Panther?"

"Probably worried sick." Wolf watched a Venomian battleship fly over the mountains ahead of them. "Lost signal when I crashed." He pointed to the earpiece in his right ear.

"Are we gonna make it?"

Wolf felt a warmth in his chest when he looked at Fox. He nodded and rested his chin on Fox's head.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Wolf felt a white fire spread through his body.

"Then we can't stay here."

"Can you walk?" 

Fox moved his right leg fine, but his left one was bent in an odd direction. Wolf blinked.

Why didn't I see that earlier? Fox is in horrible shape!

Pangs of fear strangled Wolf's stomach. 

"Carry me to salvation, oh handsome hero?" Fox grinned at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Never stopped being a dork." Wolf got up and walked in front of Fox. He felt arms wrap around his neck, and he grabbed Fox's broken leg while the other dangled.

"Sorry." Wolf stood up to where his head was above the top of the ditch.

"It's alright."

Wolf saw a sea of grey and green crashing against a shoreline of red and black in the valley below them. Venomian and Cornerian dreadnoughts were exchanging plasma in the clouds, and fighters were dogfighting in between.

Buildings lay in tatters to his right. To his left was nothing but scarred and bleeding hills, as well as Fox's Arwing.

"Town it is." Wolf started walking through the ditch in the direction of the ruins.

For a while, nothing could be heard except explosions and timid footsteps. Fox felt like a furnace on his back, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Wolf?"

"Yeah?" Wolf glanced over his shoulder at Fox. His face wasn't an inch away; Wolf felt his face burn up.

"Why are you doing this?"

Why am I doing this?

"I…" Wolf sighed and shook his head.

"I just don't want to lose you. I can't." He felt his breath catch in his throat and tears form in his eye.

"Aww, you big softie!" Fox cooed into his ear.

"I'm being serious!" Wolf stopped in his tracks. His heart felt like it was going to tear itself in half.

"I don't know why…" Wolf shut his eye and growled.

"Wolf-"

Wolf shook his head. "We're almost there."

The ditch ended about thirty meters before the town, and Wolf crawled out of it with a heavy Fox on his back.

The wreckage was evident of what used to be a small town; walls were made of wood and stone, and collapsed roofs looked like they were made of tile. Broken signs lay on the streets and craters pockmarked the ground.

"Do you have a gun?" Fox asked.

Wolf nodded. "At my hip."

Fox reached down and grabbed the pistol before readjusting himself. He turned the safety off and kept it pointing away from Wolf.

Wolf picked his way through the broken street while he looked for anything that could be of aid. The windows of the buildings were all shattered, and the insides of the shops looked ransacked and stripped dry.

The wind whipped through the street and brought with it the suffocating smell of smoke and burning ozone. Wolf wrinkled his nose as worry set in.

Fox pointed to a building to their left. "Finally, something intact."

Wolf stepped over roof tiles and stopped in front of it. The building was separate from the shops that lined either side of the main street. This one seemed more like a residential building. The windows were undamaged and the frame was intact, other than a wall that had collapsed into a pile of rubble.

Wolf set Fox down on the steps to the door and tried to open the handle. It didn't budge.

"Damn it." Wolf sighed and tapped his foot. "Can I have my gun?"

Fox handed it to Wolf, and he inspected the bayonet at the end of it. He nodded to himself and stuck the blade into the lock, where he started to shift it around.

A moment later the lock clicked. Wolf smiled and took the blade out, handing the gun back to Fox. He opened the door before picking Fox back up.

They were greeted with a cozy and rustic living room with a sofa and a few chairs surrounding a fireplace. A kitchen was further back in the house, and a hallway was in the corner.

Wolf set Fox on the sofa before closing and locking the door. Wolf sat in a chair across from the couch and looked at Fox with his hands clasped.

"Are you doing okay?" Wolf looked at the bloody spot on Fox's chest. Fox still held Wolf's blood-soaked shirt over it.

"Thanks to you." Fox grinned, but his eyes were wincing. Wolf felt his chest heat up in a mixed bag of unexplainable emotion.

"I'll… Uh, look for supplies." Wolf avoided Fox's gaze as he got up and walked to the hallway.

There was a bathroom to the immediate right; Wolf walked in and zeroed in on the cupboard above the sink. He opened it and found bandages, gauze, alcohol, and some cotton balls.

Wolf felt his shoulders relax. I can save him.

He took the supplies and came back to the living room after grabbing a towel.

"Hit the jackpot." Wolf set everything on the coffee table and sat down next to Fox.

Fox let out a breath. "Good."

Wolf looked at the bandages and them at Fox's wounds. He felt his face heat up again. "You're gonna have to uh, take your shirt off."

Fox grinned. "Is that just an excuse to see me topless?"

Wolf groaned. "You want my help or not?"

"Sorry." Fox took his jacket off and set it aside before taking his ruined shirt off.

There was a huge gash above his left pec and another one on his left arm. Bruises and smaller cuts were scattered all over his body. Other than that… he looked pretty good. Wolf swallowed.

"Think I have some broken ribs." Fox touched his chest and winced.

"Don't mess with 'em!" Wolf swatted his hands away.

Fox chuckled while Wolf unscrewed the alcohol bottle cap. "This is gonna suck."

He grabbed Fox's arm and set the towel underneath it. The muscles in Fox's arm tightened as Wolf started to tilt the bottle. 

"Ah, shit!" Fox shouted as alcohol drenched his wound. Waves of pity and concern struck Wolf as he cleaned it.

"I know. It's okay." Wolf grabbed a bandage and put it over the gash. "Gotta do your chest now."

Wolf raised the bottle once more and Fox grasped onto Wolf's shoulder. Another scream echoed throughout the dead house as the wound was cleaned.

Wolf wiped the dried blood away gently with the towel before putting another bandage on.   
Wolf set his hand on Fox's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Course! Gotta be." Fox smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Convincing.

Wolf sat next to Fox. "What next?"

Fox picked up Wolf's gun and looked it over. "We go to the Cornerians."

"They'll arrest me on the spot!" 

"You were fighting with them, weren't you?"

"There's a difference between fighting Venom with the Cornerians and being friendly with them."

Fox sighed. "Do we even have another choice?"

Damn.

Wolf stared down at the floor. "We don't." He looked back over at Fox with a frown on his face.

"I won't let them take you away." Fox's eyes were burning with an intensity that shook Wolf's core. 

Why? Why are you doing this?

Fox grasped Wolf's hand. A fire from long ago reignited in his heart. He knew that warmth anywhere.

"Thank you." Wolf's chest felt close to bursting. Fox smiled and tightened his grip on his hand.

They lapsed into silence for a while, and Wolf's thoughts started to drift off as he stared into space. Every so often he heard a muffled explosion come from somewhere far away, but it still sent shivers crawling up his spine each time.

How are we supposed to make our way to the Cornerians through all of this?

Wolf looked out the collapsed wall at the darkened sky. Stars were peeking through the darkening purple sky, and they blinked down at him with innocence.

"You hear that?" Fox's voice was quiet, but it snapped Wolf out of his trance. Fox leaned forward in his seat and cocked his head towards the door.

Wolf's ears perked as he did the same. He could hear faint pounding coming from somewhere outside.

"What is that?" Wolf asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Footsteps?" Fox shrugged. Wolf hummed and looked around the room. His eye fixated on the hole in the wall. 

Wolf got up and walked over to the collapsed wall. The wreckage was about as high as his chest, but he could still crane his neck to stick his ear out.

The pounding was louder and more sporadic. Wolf caught snippets of shouting and guns clicking. His eye widened when he recognized the voice.

"Venomians."

The door busted open without warning and kicked up a cloud of dust. Several Venomian soldiers melted from the cover and trained their guns on Fox,  who was trying to get behind cover. His broken leg was slowing him down as he tried to move.

Wolf didn't really know what came over him at that moment, but there was one thought that shoved its way to the forefront of his mind.

He can't die.

Wolf pushed Fox behind the sofa. Streaks of red lit up the room in vibrant color.

The smell of burning ozone was heavy in the air. 

Wolf looked down at his legs. There were holes in his pants with smoke rising from them. "Huh. That's not good."

Fox looked up at Wolf from behind the couch. His eyes were wide and his ears were pinned to the back of his head.

Wolf fell. 

His vision was turning black and pain erupted all over his body, but he felt something pulling him downward. He heard himself let loose a broken scream. Gunshots in the background.

Fox… You better make it, okay? 

Everything was faded and cold.

Man, why did I do that?

\---

Everything was dark. Only a few white points in the sky were there as a reminder that he was alone in the universe.

The darkness burst into flame that licked and burned his skin. He felt immeasurable pain, yet not even his fur was being singed.

Wolf fell to his knees and screamed. The heat just became more and more oppressive. He closed his eye and tried to breathe. All he inhaled was fire.

I'm in hell. What a surprise.

When he opened his eyes to take stock of his new home, the fire disappeared and left him in an infinite white space. It was like a pocket universe hiding between the folds of reality.

"It's not time for you to come back here!"

Wolf whipped around, his heart pounding in his chest. A small wolf boy was staring back at him. He was wearing an orange jacket and grey shorts as well as a frown.

The landscape morphed from the emptiness into… an apartment. It was furnished and cozy like someone had been living there for a few years.

The little wolf was still staring at him. "W- who are you?" Wolf took a step back.

The kid laughed. "I'm you!"

Wolf raised a brow. "But I'm me."

"And so am I."

Wolf's head started to hurt so he sat in a chair and rubbed his eye. When he looked back up, the kid had sat down across from him. He had a curious look in his bright purple eyes.

"What's going on?"

"You shouldn't be here yet. I'm turning you back!" The kid's tail started to wag, and he grinned.

Wolf felt a pang of primal fear shoot through his body. He wanted to scream and throw himself from the window, but he managed to stay in the chair.

"What do I even have left to return to?" 

The kid laughed again. "Look out the window." He pointed to the open windowsill behind him. The curtains were blowing softly in the wind.

Wolf walked over to the window and looked out at the bright orange sky. Skyscrapers dominated the horizon and cut through the clouds as they speared into the stratosphere.

Corneria.

But why? This isn't my home!

Wolf was startled by something warm and soft wrapping around his bare and admittedly pudgy stomach.

He looked down. Orange arms.

Oh.

Oh damn.

Wolf blinked and the arms were gone. He felt cold.

"I get it now."

The kid rocked back and forth on his heels. "I guess it's not what you expected." He looked down at the floor as his ears drooped. "Are you mad?"

Wolf shook his head. He crouched down and set his hands on the kid's shoulders. "No… Just surprised."

His face heated up. "Thank you for showing me."

"Of course!" The kid grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Wolf stood up and looked at the entrance to the apartment. "I need to go."

"Bye! Be safe!"

Wolf opened the door and stepped through into complete darkness.

He had his reason to keep going.


	2. Forgotten Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening: Forgotten Love by AURORA

Hell is peace

Heaven is war

Look in the mirror, see the truth

Your reality is no more

\---

Slivers of white pierced through the darkness. Wolf groaned and cracked his eyes open. Bright lights and metal equipment stared down at him with cold indifference. A monitor beeped from his left.

A… hospital?

I'm still alive!

Wolf shot up from where he lay. "Fox! Fox, are you okay?"

"Other than being stuck on this hospital bed?"

Wolf felt a rush of relief pass over him as he looked at Fox lying on the bed. "Smartass."

"My specialty."

Wolf groaned and rubbed his pounding head. His eyepatch was gone. "What… what happened?"

"I only single-handedly saved your life!"

Wolf lay back down on his bed. "But what happened?"

Fox fell silent. The overhead lights were getting oppressive.

"Lot of stuff. You've been out of it for a while."

"How long?"

"Two days, but so have I."

"Two days?" Wolf's head flared up again as he sat up. Fox didn't look very surprised. "When did you wake up?"

"A few hours ago. Doctors still haven't come in though."

"Where are we?"

"My hometown." Fox smiled, but his eyes were full of pain.

"I see…"

Wolf leaned against the headboard of his bed. He looked around the hospital room.

Hung on a chair by his bed were his leather coat, boots, and pants. Fox's pants and boots were on the same chair as well. Even Wolf's pink bandanna was free of blood! His shirt, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Did… did you kill all of them?" Wolf turned back to look at Fox.

"It was that or-" Fox cleared his throat. "Or die."

"Damn." Wolf's eye was wide.

"I had to haul you to the bathroom and hide. Cornerians found us a while later, now we're here," Fox explained. Wolf nodded along as he spoke.

"That was really ballsy, Fox. Thank you." Wolf smiled.

"You're giving me praise? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Fox chuckled and Wolf rolled his eye.

"Seriously though, are you alright?"

Wolf found he could move his previously broken arm. The pain in his chest was gone and his plasma burns had vanished.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mostly. Stuck to this stupid thing though." Fox sighed. He tugged on his wrists, but they were restrained. "Think they got our beds mixed up."

"Aw, shut up!" Wolf snorted.

Wolf sat on the edge of the bed. He stood up and leaned against the frame as he took a few tentative steps. His legs felt just as strong as ever, so he took a few more unassisted steps.

Doing just fine.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, could you help me out?" Wolf felt his face catch fire as he turned to look at a grinning Fox.

Damn open-backed gowns!

But if it's him looking... Why doesn't that bother me?

Wolf blushed harder. "Y-yeah."

Wolf leaned over and undid Fox's restraints. They all came off easy, and Fox rubbed his wrists when they were freed.

"Thanks." Fox stood up and stretched out. "Those were way too tight!" He rubbed his ankles as well.

"Guess they did mix up the beds." Wolf smiled as he walked over to his clothes.

Wolf handed Fox his pants. Fox turned around and untied the gown, and Wolf couldn't help but stare while his face heated up.

You're such an idiot, Fox.

Wolf quickly did the same and put his own pants on. His gun was hidden beneath them, so he holstered it on his belt and patted it. He put his boots, coat, and bandanna back on, but the eyepatch was still missing, revealing his scarred and mangled eye.

Wolf put his hand up to cover it. He grimaced and looked down at the floor.

"It's not so bad." Fox smiled as he slipped his boots on.

"Says you." Wolf scoffed and turned away.

"It really isn't!" Fox got up and walked in front of Wolf. "I like it. Makes you look good."

Wolf shook his head. "I- I'm a freak! A monster." He turned away again. "All I do is hurt, people!" Hurt you.

A hand tugged on his wrist and pulled it away from his eye. Wolf felt his breath catch as he looked into Fox's sad eyes.

"But you saved me."

Four words tore Wolf's chest apart.

"I…"

Fox rested his arms on Wolf's shoulders. "You saved me. You're trying to defeat Andross."

"We're rivals." Wolf's voice was weak. That word felt so sour on his tongue.

Fox smiled and crossed his arms. "Says who?"

"Well…" Wolf gestured all around them. "Everyone out-"

"What about us?"

Wolf fell silent.

"We had the same goal and my team was competitive." Fox shrugged and sat on the bed. Wolf sat next to him.

"And now you're alone."

"Last I checked, you exist."

Wolf blushed. His dream flooded through his mind and he felt his heart quiver and quake.

"What happens when we get out of this?" Wolf asked.

It was Fox's turn to stay quiet.

Wolf sighed and stood up. He walked to the window on the far side of the room by Fox's bed and rested his arms on the frame as he stared out at Papetoon. They were four floors up, and the hospital overlooked a large town that looked abandoned. The sky was dark and empty.

What have these monsters done to such a lovely planet?

"Dad and I lived down that way." Fox walked up beside Wolf and pointed at a group of houses to their left.

Wolf cocked his head. "I thought you were Cornerian?"

"Nah. Moved there after dad got killed." Fox rested his arms on the window. His eyes were half-lidded and his ears had drooped.

Wolf felt a flash of pain in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I know you tried your best to save him." Fox smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."

Wolf felt tears prick at his eyes. He tried to say something, but his words became strangled. They remained quiet for a few minutes, just watching the sky.

"Wolf?"

"Y- yeah?" Wolf cocked his head at Fox.

Fox cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He chuckled while he continued to stare out the window. "When this is all over, do you think we-"

An explosion rocked the air and hurt Wolf's ears. He whined and covered them while the hospital shook and groaned.

The lights cut off and shrouded everything in darkness.

"Fox!" Wolf reached out as fear crawled through his gut.

What if I can't find him? What if he fell? Is he okay?

"Wolf!"

Wolf found Fox's hand and wrapped his around it. Relief swept through him as he squeezed Fox's hand.

"You're safe," Wolf breathed.

"What happened?"

Wolf's eye had started to adjust to the darkness, as he could make out Fox's worried face in front of him. Wolf turned to look outside.

He saw lights approaching from a distant street. Ships screamed from somewhere overhead, and more explosions shook the ground. Fireballs exploded all over the town and ruined his night vision.

Venomian tanks and transports were on the streets close the hospital.

"They found us." Anger flared in Wolf's chest and burned through his body. He held Fox's hand tighter.

"We need to get out of here." Wolf shoved his free hand in a coat pocket and started to root around for something.

He pulled out a flashlight and handed it to Fox before drawing his gun. Fox went to turn the light on, but Wolf shook his head.

"What's the plan?"

Wolf let go of Fox's hand and pulled a PDA from his other pocket. "Get out quietly and call Panther to pick us up." He put it away.

"And how are we gonna get out?" Fox crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

Wolf bit his lip as he thought, but nothing was coming to mind. He sighed and looked out the window again.

Wait…

"We can jump out the window!" Wolf pointed to it and grinned.

"Uh, and we'll break our legs. Again."

"No, from the second floor!"

Fox sighed. "No other option?" Wolf shook his head.

"Alright," Fox murmured. "Let's go."

Wolf walked to the door and cracked it open before he pricked his ears. He heard muffled voices and the sound of quick and heavy footsteps.

"We'll have to push through." Fox nodded and Wolf opened the door.

They came upon of scene of chaos. Doctors and nurses were helping patients down the hallway with flashlights and soothing words. Nobody was freaking out… but nobody had come to their room.

"C'mon!" Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and started running in the opposite direction of the others.

They passed by people who gazed at them with confusion, and perhaps even fear, but Wolf just kept holding onto Fox's hand.

He could've sworn Fox squeezed his hand just as tight.

Voices faded away and left Fox and Wolf alone in the black halls. The walls closed in on them as they ran past vacant rooms and overturned chairs and equipment.

They came out in an empty pediatrician's lobby, and Wolf stopped to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees and wheezed while Fox was just panting.

"I'd suggest you hit the gym… But you look cute with the whole chubby stomach." Fox grinned and poked at Wolf's bare belly.

Wolf coughed and swatted Fox's hand away. "You gotta crack a joke now?" You really mean it?

"Staring death in the face really makes you rethink your priorities." Fox shrugged as Wolf stood back up, his panting quieter now. Wolf raised a brow but didn't respond.

"There's the staircase." Wolf pointed to an exit with a stairs sign above it. They started walking towards the exit.

As they reached the stairwell in the hall, another boom shook Wolf to his core. The ground rumbled and groaned, and Wolf felt icy fear crawl through his veins.

"Was that below us?" Fox asked as they started to bound down the staircase.

"Not sure!"

Wolf was right behind Fox as they descended the stairs to the third floor. His mind started to wander as they moved.

Are there Venomians in the building? Are they after me and Fox?

Wolf tightened his grip on his pistol. A fire burned through his body and melted the ice in his blood.

They made it down to the third floor, but Fox stopped in the middle of the stairwell.

"What's wrong?" Wolf set a gentle hand on Fox's shoulder.

Fox shook his head and smiled back at Wolf. "It's nothing, don't worry!"

Wolf sighed. "Tell me what's egging at ya. Please."

"I…" Fox shut his eyes.

"I'm worried, Wolf. About what's gonna happen." Wolf's ears drooped as Fox's breathing started to pick up.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Wolf grabbed Fox's twitching hands and looked into his eyes. "I am too, but we can't stay here and think about it. Come on!" He started back down the staircase with Fox in tow.

Fox had let go of Wolf's hand as they descended, and Wolf felt a pang of sadness. Was his gesture of kindness not good enough? Did he screw everything up?

They arrived on the second floor and exited the stairwell, where they came to a deserted hallway. Wolf tiptoed into the hallway, but there was nobody there.

"Coast is clear." Fox came out from the stairwell and followed Wolf.

Wolf searched for a window, but all he could find was blank, colorless walls in the darkness. He could hear shouting echo all through the halls, but no gunshots… Yet.

Another rumble. Wolf felt another hand wrap around his. Something in his chest went supernova.

"Maybe there's one in a room?" Fox pointed to a door to their left.

"Maybe." Wolf walked into the room and shut the door after Fox entered.

The hospital room was average and empty, but there were a few windows at the far end of the room. Wolf walked over and looked out to see that they would land on a side street next to the hospital instead of the main parking lot.

"This will have to do." Wolf opened the window and looked down at the concrete ten feet below them. He looked back at Fox. "You know how to take a landing?"

"Uh, yeah!" Fox rolled his eyes.

Wolf put one foot up on the windowsill and hesitated. He turned to Fox once more. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Fox nodded too quickly. "Yeah, this shitty situation is totally fine. I'm good." He gave a thumbs up.

"Why are you lying, Fox?" Wolf sighed and frowned at him.

Fox's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"It's okay to be scared. I've been scared this whole time."

"Why are you still going?"

You.

Wolf smiled and turned around, climbing up onto the window frame. "Let's go."

The street was empty, and even the streetlights were out. Wolf took a deep breath to steel his nerves and shaking hands.

It's just a drop. You've killed hundreds of Venomians. You got this. You got this.

Wolf took the leap. Air rushed around him as he became weightless for that short moment. He hit the pavement and drooped into a roll.

Safe.

He looked back up and gave Fox a thumbs up from where he crouched.

Fox jumped. He landed in a roll and got up unscathed.

They were out. Wolf let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Let's find another hiding place."

"C'mon, I know a spot." Fox started to run down the sidewalk away from the hospital. Wolf ran to catch up with him.

"What is it?" Wolf's voice was quiet as he and Fox crossed an intersection. He couldn't see any Venomians, but explosions and blaster fire were even more deafening outside.

"It's not far!" Fox ducked in an alley and Wolf barely made the turn. Fox's steps were determined and certain, to the point Wolf was struggling to match his pace.

This really is your home.

And it's been decimated.

Wolf followed Fox through a maze of back alleys until they stopped just before it ended at the street. Wolf leaned on the dirty brick walls, his chest on fire and lungs constricting in pain.

"Get your gun." Fox ducked behind a dumpster with Wolf not far behind. He took a few more breaths before drawing it and disabling the safety. His lungs calmed down enough for his mind to start working.

Wolf peeked around the dumpster to see a few Venomian soldiers standing around an intersection. He searched his pockets until he pulled out a knife and handed it to Fox.

"I'll take the two furthest, you take the two closest," he whispered. Fox nodded.

Wolf took another breath and closed his eye. He tightened the grip on his gun and rolled his shoulders.

"Now."

Wolf darted out from the dumpster and into the open street.

The apes turned on him with shouts and raised weapons.

Wolf fired twice and ducked low.

A flash of red whizzed over his head.

The soldiers both keeled over with holes in their chests.

Wolf looked over to see Fox cut a soldier's neck. The wound spurted blood and he fell over next to another with stab wounds in his chest.

"Damn, man," they said in unison.

Wolf stared at the bodies as he holstered his gun. Fox handed him his knife, but Wolf shook his head and pushed it towards him.

"Didn't know you were so good at that." Wolf nodded in approval.

Fox shrugged as they walked down the sidewalk. "Ground fighting is kinda my thing."

"Huh."

Fox turned into yet another alley, except this time he started to climb up a fire escape. Wolf follow him up until they climbed to the roof of the three-story brick building.

There was a greenhouse on top of the building, but the glass was all boarded up. Fox opened the door and gestured for Wolf to enter.

The greenhouse was dark when Wolf entered it. Fox came in behind him and shut the door, cloaking them in blackness.

"Ah, it's around here somewhere… There!" Light from a lamp lit up the place.

The greenhouse didn't contain any plants but instead had a small apartment setup. The lamp was sitting on a table in the center, and Fox moved to sit on an incredibly dusty bed in the corner.

Wolf sat beside Fox as he took stock of his surroundings. There were a stove and fridge in another corner, and a television and beanbag chairs dominated another section of the place. Finally, a desk and chair were by the bed.

"What is this place?"

"Lived here for a bit." Fox looked to the ground. "Before I moved to Corneria with Peppy."

"I'm sorry."

Fox touched his arm. "It wasn't your fault."

Wolf sighed. "I'll call Panther." He pulled his PDA from his coat pocket and turned it on. He tapped Panther's contact name and held it to his ear.

The device rang for a few moments before the line clicked.

"Are we secure?" Panther asked.

"Secure as we'll get."

An exhale from the other side. "You scared the crap out of Panther, Wolf!"

"I'm so sorry." Wolf closed his eye and grasped the dusty bedsheets.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later, can you pick us up?"

"Us?" Panther's voice was surprised.

"Fox is here with me."

"Oh… I see." Panther was practically purring. "I shall rescue the two of you ASAP, then." Wolf felt his face light up.

"O- okay. I'll send you my coordinates. Watch out for Venomians."

"Understood. I'll catch up with you two later."

"Over and out." Wolf ended the call before transmitting Panther their coordinates.

He turned to Fox. "Panther is on his way."

Fox breathed out and laid back on the bed. "Thank goodness."

Wolf hugged his knees as the events of the past few days replayed in his head. He saved his rival, his rival saved him, and they grew close.

And that dream…

"Hey, Wolf."

Wolf turned to look at the resting Fox. "Yeah?"

"Why did you save me?" Fox stared at the ceiling. "Why haven't you stopped saving me?"

"I can't let a companion die." Oh, that's rich, you dumbass.

Fox sat up and snorted. "C'mon, that's a horrible lie. What's the truth?"

His dream flashed through his mind again. The warmth he'd felt was intoxicating, and he wanted more.

"Uh… I…" Wolf's breath hitched as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Tell me, please." Fox's breath tickled his snout.

No more. No more of this damn cowardice.

Wolf pressed his lips to Fox's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Oh, he's gonna hate me so much. Oh no-

And then Fox kissed him back. It was rough and desperate, and Fox held onto his back like it was the only thing tethering him to reality.

Wolf smiled into the kiss. Enormous weights lifted off his chest while his heart soared.

They broke off, and Wolf felt something else rising in his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, and let loose a choked sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Wolf cried into Fox's chest.

Fox stroked Wolf's back. "What for?"

"I almost lost you like I lost your dad. You almost died… and I was scared! I didn't want to fail again." More sobs rose from his chest, ugly cries and wet fur with it.

"You did your best… and you saved me." Fox brought Wolf's face up to look at him. He wiped Wolf's tears away and smiled.

"C- can I kiss you again?" Wolf sniffed, his crying abated.

"Took you long enough the first time." Fox laughed and drew Wolf in for another.

This time, it was gentler. Wolf felt truly happy for once, and his fears melted away. They pulled apart reluctantly, and Wolf smiled.

"How did you-"

"You're really obvious." Fox laughed.

"How long have you-"

Fox cut him off again. "Since the Academy."

"Wow." Wolf hugged Fox close again.

"I'm glad we crashed here."

Wolf laughed again. "You're such a dork!"

Fox just laid down on the bed, and Wolf followed, cuddling Fox close to him.

Despite the war being fought in the background, Wolf felt sleepy. Fox was so warm, so soft, so kind…

Fox's voice broke through the silence. "Remember the Academy?"

"What about it?" Wolf opened his eye and looked up at Fox.

"We made a promise."

Silence.

"Wolf?"

"I remember."

Fox laughed. "It's stupid, we were kids…"

"Let's go through with it."

"A-are you sure?"

"No… But look where we are."

"Then…"

"I want to."

"Partners?" Fox had a small smile on his face.

"You can be with me in the sky." Wolf nodded, and they kissed again. "Partners."

Peace. They were in a war zone but peace was all Wolf felt. It was the best thing he'd ever experienced.

A distinctive rumble nearby caused Wolf to sit up, his ears perked.

"What is it?" Fox shot up, a distressed look on his face.

"Our ride." Wolf started to walk out of the greenhouse, but Fox stopped him.

"Let me get something first." Fox started to root around the place until he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a wooden box. It looked like a treasure chest, and Fox even had a key with it.

"Okay. Let's go." Fox grasped Wolf's hand, and together they walked out into the night.

Just outside, a small carrier was waiting for them, a red wolf head emblazoned on the side of it. The door on the side opened, and Wolf and Fox stumbled inside.

Panther was waiting for them with a smile on his face. Wolf embraced him and breathed a sigh into his fur.

"You had Panther worried sick." Panther pulled back and patted Wolf on the shoulder.

"I'll explain everything later… but can we go?"

Panther glanced between him and the exhausted Fox. "Of course." He closed the door and walked into the cockpit. "You two strap in."

Wolf sat down in a chair on the far wall and put his harness on. Fox sat next to him and did the same before leaning on Wolf's shoulder. The ship rumbled again before taking off into the sky.

"What's in that box of yours?" Wolf touched the smooth wood.

"It's got some memories in it." Fox held Wolf's hand again. "I'm hoping to put more in there." He smiled.

"Perhaps we can."

Wolf looked out the window across from them as the stars flew by. He felt a kiss on his cheek and smiled.

It took hell to get to heaven.

And Wolf knew he was at peace.


End file.
